The formation of a homogeneous mixture from two or more liquid and/or solid components is a common process step utilized at some point in almost every manufacturing process. Its wide-spread use has resulted in the development of a number of different types of mixing apparatuses including such types as axial-flow and radial-flow impeller mixers, shear-bar mixers, helical-blade mixers, double-arm kneading mixers, static mixers, roll mills, pug mills, single-screw and twin-screw extruders, and many others.
While many different types of mixing apparatuses have been developed to meet various processing needs, the search continues for additional types of mixing apparatuses to meet as yet unfulfilled processing needs.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a low-maintenance mixing apparatus capable of continuously forming homogeneous mixtures under low-shear conditions.